


Peyote Cactus

by Tymin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tymin/pseuds/Tymin
Summary: What if we were to flip the switch?
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Peyote Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> *Please read* 
> 
> This is a 'flipped au' where Rika and Jihyun, as well as the RFA and Mint Eye swap roles. 
> 
> This story will contain graphic depictions of violence, non-con implied sexual advances, drug abuse as well as other themes which the viewer may find disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised, read at your own risk, you have been warned.

"Wake up..."

  
"Wake up..you'll be late..."

  
The disembodied whispers stirred you awake. Fluttering your soft eyelashes, as you felt the painful consciousness absorb you and the morning sunlight caress over your features. The window horizontally to your bed was creaked open, allowing the fresh air to push aside the ivory blinds for the sun to forcefully find its way inside. The warm grip of the light burnt at your skin, almost envious of your cold nature.

The usual perfume scented bedroom had a crisp cold scent of the outside world. The trees, nature.

You sat up. 

The opened windows of the room seemed almost inappropriate. Mocking even. How dare anything smell of such sweet freedom while you're secured in this prison? The air that ran into the room, eagerly distributing across each corner, filling up your lungs...Would the outside world be as eager to waft into this jail cell if it knew of all the stomach-turning things that happened here?

Events of last night replayed in your head. You were starting to confuse what could be real or just your own dream-like perceptions as you reached up to tug at your hair roots, denying that this is reality. Hoping you won't feel anything. Hoping soon you'll wake up soon to see the ceiling of your bedroom and the half-folded sheets that covered you from hips to toes would be your own.

Like a burning bullet smashing the mental wall, you built overnight to shield yourself. You saw it again.

The very man you were told was dead by Saeran Choi himself.

Jihyun Kim.

From everything Saeran had described to you over the messenger, this man radiated a warm, gentle aura, like the human embodiment of a loving God. Much like a father. Even despite his pale skin, you could always see the warm glow of life and kindness, followed along by his pearly toothed smile and shiny eyes. All that could be seen now was the sickly pale colour of death.

The howling wind and footsteps outside your bedroom door interrupted your recollection of thoughts.

This can't be real...It couldn't be. But you could physically feel the piercing cold teal gaze of his eyes when you turned your thoughts to the back of your head. The way he looked at you, it was almost in-human. Like you were an intruder. A mouse trapped in his cage.

You could feel a shiver run down your spine. You couldn't leave your bed. If you saw it again, it would be real. Very real.

His expression was the most memorable thing.

Having enough of overpowering mockery, you built up whatever strength you had and tossed the bedsheets aside in one clump before throwing your legs over the mattress to let your feet finally touch the panelled ground. You needed to close that window.

You couldn't move.

It was almost as if some invisible chain was wrapped around your ankle, holding you tied to the bed frame, demanding you stay in your bed like an obedient pet to your owners. The window was just there, yet your body seemed to go against you. Your body seemed to have a mind of its own. The desire to close the window was soon thrown out to the back of your head and replaced with the pulsating fear rushing through your veins. It was almost like your own body was giving in to this possessive nightmare.

You felt sick. Your head started fuzzing up. Consciousness started drifting away from your fingers...

_Knock knock..._


End file.
